The present invention pertains to a probe for the continuous measurement of the thickness of layers or strips.
In one form of prior-art measuring arrangement two rollers are arranged to the left and right or in front of and behind a sensor.
In another prior-art measuring arrangement two probes are arranged next to or behind only one roller.
In addition, there is also a magnetic inductive two-roller arrangement in which the two rollers are made of magnetic inductive material to provide the magnetic poles.
All of these measuring arrangements share the disadvantage that only area thickness measurement is possible rather than socalled single-point measurement, which is the only measurement to determine the exact thickness of the web material being measured.
Other devices for the measurement of moving strips, or layers, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,925,904 and No. 2,703,384.